A Wish Upon a Shooting Star
by Sabishii Onna no ko
Summary: COMPLETED STORY What happens when you have to move to a different house?And leave all your friends? When Kagome returns to her own Era she finds out that she will have to leave her home and Inuyasha forever....InuKag
1. Default Chapter

' '- Thoughts  
  
" "- Words spoken  
  
Sayonara- Goodbye  
  
"To be happy and to win the lottery," Mrs. Higurashi said out loud as a shooting star flew by.  
  
-The Decision-  
  
Two months later..  
  
Kagome closed the doors of the Higurashi shrine. Her backpack was completely empty and she needed more food and new clothes that she could take to the Feudal Era. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Inuyasha and herself had been working like a team for a year now. They had also recovered a lot of Jewel shards, maybe not more then Naraku, but it was still a lot.  
  
During that year Sango and Miroku fell in love with each other. Miroku at least had confessed his love for Sango and Sango confessed her love for him too. Kagome also fell in love with Inuyasha, but he didn't confess his feelings for her, she thought it was probably because he still loved Kikyou. Kagome never really talked to Kikyou before, but she didn't hate her. Actually she felt bad taking away Inuyasha from her because Kikyo had went through so many sad things, things she probably didn't even know of. But no matter what she would always stay by Inuyasha's side.  
  
The girl went into her house lost in thought. Then her mom appeared by her side. Souta and Grandpa followed. "We have great news for you Kagome!" Her mom told her, and everyone was silent as she talked, "We are moving to a different house!" that got Kagome's attention.  
  
"Moving?" She echoed, her heart pounding, 'No! This can't be happening!'  
  
"Yes, I won the lottery and that is how we bought the beautiful house a thousand miles away from this old one." Kagome turned her head to see the rest of her families' faces. Her grandpa and Souta didn't seem to look any bit happy about that move either. She didn't know what she felt. She was very surprised, but she didn't want to move!  
  
"But mom what about the Warring States Era? They need me there." Kagome's voice rose from normal.  
  
"You said that you and your friends were almost done collecting those..um what do you call them?"  
  
"Jewel Shards."  
  
"Yes those. You said that you were almost done collecting those."  
  
"Yea, but that is what I thought." Kagome cast a glance at her granpa and then at Souta, she needed backup, but none of them said a thing.  
  
"Kagome, we are leaving and that is that. I am sorry but a new family is going to move into this house and we are going to leave this house. I promise you when we get settled in our new house I'll buy you anything you want with all the lottery money."  
  
"When are we leaving?" Kagome asked, she was going to cry soon.  
  
"This Saturday, in the afternoon. All I need to do is pack a few bags and I packed yours already."  
  
"Alright." Kagome ran up the stairs tears stinging her eyes, 'this Saturday!!!! Today is Thursday!! I only have about two days to say sayonara to all my friends. Both Modern and...Feudal!' The girl closed the door behind her and threw herself on her bed. All the bed sheets were gone. Her room was empty except for some furniture. The curtains from her room were also gone. Kagome started to sob harder for a minute she couldn't breathe. 'Kagome just pull yourself back together.' Kagome thought between sobs 'crying won't help!'  
  
She stopped crying, but she still felt pain and sadness inside. What hurt her most was that she would have to leave Inuyasha. She had promised to stay by his side forever. Kagome walked slowly back down the stairs and left to the Higurashi shrine. She didn't need anything now. Today she would have to say sayonara to everyone in the Feudal Era and then she would return to the modern time to say bye to all her friends that would be her plan.  
  
Kagome got to the old dry well and looked down. There only was darkness, but what lay beyond was a new life that was for her. The feudal era was her secret place. Kagome reached for the Shikon No Tama. Her hand clutched it tightly as she jumped down the well.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please review! 


	2. Kagome's Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "Somewhere Somehow"  
  
This is my first song fic/chapter. The song is "Somewhere Somehow." The song is pretty sad. *cries* and well, *sniffle* r/r after you are done reading the story.  
  
""- Words spoken ' '- Thoughts  
  
-Kagome's Time-  
  
The human girl stepped onto warm grassy ground. 'The Feudal Era..' She thought, 'the place I met Inuyasha.' Kagome didn't know why she was thinking about the past. She wished she could explain her feelings to someone. She couldn't tell her friends in the Modern Time, not Yuka, Ayumi, not even Eri. Not even her mom, she was the one that was giving her problems, 'why does she have to do this to me???' Kagome sat on a corner on the well. She wondered if she could tell Inuyasha, besides she would have to face him some time. That thought made her smile. She doubts that Inuyasha would care; besides she only thought that he liked her, what if he doesn't? What if he only saw her as a friend? Tears started to flow down her eyes. She couldn't help it. All of a sudden she was crying all the time. Kagome still cared for her Modern and Feudal friends. How could she leave them all if she spent most of her life with them?  
  
A strong hand fell on her shoulder. Kagome was surprised and looked at who had their hand on her shoulder. Her eyes still fell of tears. 'Inuyasha!' She thought, only starring at him. After a moment she moved her focus to his golden eyes. When she realized what she was doing she looked away. 'What is he doing?' Kagome thought, she opened her mouth to say something but Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" his voice was soft and gentle.  
  
"I am.." she started, she felt that she would explode in tears and sobs, "Inuyasha, I won't return to this Era after today."  
  
Inuyasha put his hand that was on Kagome's shoulder into a fist, "what? Why not?" Inuyasha almost yelled at her and then there was a long silence and Kagome looked at him.  
  
*Standing in our silence  
I hear my heart beating  
And if only I could choose  
I'd stay here with you*  
  
She sighed silently. 'He would never understand me' she thought deciding to answer the question now since she was now mad, "I don't want to leave! But I have too, you understand?" she replied coldly and loud then she looked away again.  
  
"Kagome, I am.." Inuyasha started to apologize but then gave up, "we still have to collect a lot of Jewel Shards and I guess I will have to say sayonara to the rest of the group."  
  
"No, can you please tell them for me when I leave? I can't bear to see their faces." Kagome turned and saw that Inuyasha was already walking away. 'I guess he doesn't love me' she thought, but then Inuyasha turned back to her and put his arms around Kagome.  
  
*But hold me 'til the train is leaving*  
  
Then Inuyasha turned and started to walk away. It all happened so fast that she didn't know if he had really hugged her. Inuyasha started to disappear into the forest.  
  
*Somewhere down the line  
After you're gone from sight  
Our love will be the same  
And, whispering your name, *  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll miss you," Kagome silently whispered, but she was pretty sure the dog hanyou couldn't hear her words. The human girl ran after Inuyasha not asking about what had just happened.  
  
The day after.  
  
Kagome lay on her bed. Again she was crying. At school she had already told all her friends that she was leaving a thousand miles away to a new home.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"But Kagome you can't leave! There has to be a way that you could stay with us!" Eri yelled and hit her fist into the table. Kagome, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri were all sitting together at Lunch and Kagome had just told them the news. The rest just gasped.  
  
"Kagome.." Yuka started, but then Eri cut her off.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Eri asked.  
  
"Saturday," Kagome had responded slowly.  
  
"But that is way to soon. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"I was sick," Kagome told her friend. She was starting to feel sad again. Kagome wished she had returned sooner to tell her friends. After all she was ignoring them just to go to the Feudal Era, "Um..Will you guys excuse me," Kagome ran to the closest bathroom and started to cry there.  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
After that Kagome couldn't talk to her friends because class was starting and Kagome was late to it. Suddenly the phone rang and Kagome picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi! Kagome!" It was Eri, "Yuka and Ayumi are over and I was hoping that you could come over too. We are having Oden for dinner." There was a silence between the two friends.  
  
"Kagome? Are you there?" Eri asked breaking through the silence.  
  
"Ya, but I don't know if I could come over."  
  
"Please Kagome."  
  
"Okay I'll be there. See you in a few minutes!" Kagome turned off the phone and wiped her tears off her face then left her room.  
  
Four hours later.  
  
Kagome fell on her bed with a smile. She had fun with her friends and she will always remember today. 'Eri, Ayumi, Yuka' Kagome thought, 'my friends.' Kagome would also remember them. 'I wish I would have stayed in the modern time a little bit more. I have spent most of my days in Feudal Japan this year and not with them.' With a long sigh she fell asleep silently.  
  
So like it? The song is still not over.I promise the next chapter will be longer. And please r/r! 


	3. Tears Come Back Again

Thank you to all that have reviewed  
  
Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I hope you know that ^^ or the song, or Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, or Kagome.  
  
.:. Kagome's Dream .:.  
  
-Previous- Kagome fell on her bed with a smile. She had fun with her friends and she will always remember today. 'Eri, Ayumi, Yuka' Kagome thought, 'my friends.' Kagome would also remember them. 'I wish I would have stayed in the modern time a little bit more. I have spent most of my days in Feudal Japan this year and not with them.' With a long sigh she fell asleep silently.  
  
The raven-haired girl stood up. 'Where am I?' she thought. All she could see was a lot of mist all around. The ground was not visible either. Kagome then looked to the distance. She could see someone. 'It's Inuyasha!' Kagome thought with happiness, "Inuyasha over here," Kagome waved one of her arms in the air so Inuyasha could see her. The Half Demon boy turned and looked at her but then walked away as if there was nothing there.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed again, but she saw that Inuyasha wasn't going to turn around. "Inuyasha!" Kagome started to run to him, but Inuyasha kept walking away from her. Kagome caught up to him and looked up into his eyes. They were cold and sad. His face was grim.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What do you want girl?" Inuyasha's voice was cold.  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No clue." His voice was still cold.  
  
"My name is Kagome don't you remember me?"  
  
"Sorry, the only woman I know is my love. Her name is Kikyo. She is helping me recover the jewel shards. Thanks to her I have recovered most of the Jewel shards of the famous Jewel called the Shikon No Tama. She is truly wonderful."  
  
"But why? And Sango, Miroku, and Shippo? Where are they?"  
  
"Oh them? They left me alone. They are so stupid and I try not to remember them. I don't consider them my friends anymore. But I don't need them I have my Kikyo and she is enough for me. Besides when I defeat Naraku I will join my Kikyo in Hell. That is where we will live together forever and ever."  
  
"No! Inuyasha you mustn't do it." Kagome was trying hard not to explode into tears but she could feel them coming anyway.  
  
"Why not? No one else loves me like Kikyo."  
  
"But I love you Inuyasha!" Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha tight. Her eyes could not hold on to her tears and they started to flow down her face. Kagome didn't like to cry in front of Inuyasha, but what could she do? She couldn't hold her tears back any longer.  
  
*I'll cling to you with all my might  
Let me  
dream of you  
But  
it's true*  
  
'Could this truly be goodbye?' Kagome thought, then she looked up at Inuyasha, he was still looking ahead, but he made no sudden movement.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's me Kagome! Don't you remember me?! Remember please remember! It will be like always, without Kikyo. Instead with Shippo, Miroku, Sango! Please be your old self I want my Inuyasha back. The Inuyasha I know!" Kagome saw that the Inuyasha she was hugging wasn't paying attention. He didn't look her in the eyes and kept looking straight ahead. 'What's wrong with him?' The girl released Inuyasha and slapped him as hard as her hand could. She could see that his cheek was red from her slap, but he didn't say a thing and once again just stared off into the distance.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome again wrapped her arms around Inuyasha to hug him tightly and then finally he put his arms around her. Kagome still felt tears race down her cheeks like they were never going to end, "I won't ever forget about you. Why have you forgotten about me?" Kagome asked softly threw tears. Kagome looked up into his eyes, but before he could respond Inuyasha turned into sand and the sand flew away, away from her, and away from her arms. "IIII OOONNNLLLLY LOOOVVVEE KKKKIIIIKKKYYYYOOO.IIII KKKKNNNOOOWW NNNOOO KKKAAAGGGOOOMMEEE.!" (I only love Kikyo..I know no Kagome) Inuyasha's voice echoed and then it finally stopped.  
  
"Inu.ya.sha," Kagome whispered as she fell to her knees, "is this the future? Will Inuyasha truly forget about me and go to Kikyo for comfort? This can't be! I LOVE HIM! It was he who made me feel like a true person!" Kagome felt tears flow down her face one after another as she gasped for air, but it didn't matter anymore. She has lost Inuyasha forever.  
  
"NO!" Kagome rose from the bed and her eyes opened to see that it was all a dream. 'What! It was a dream? It felt so real, so horrible!' She could feel her body shaking and her eyes start to cry of sadness. 'Crying is all that I have been doing. I haven't been facing the things, but tomorrow I will go to the Feudal Era in the morning to say sayonara to everyone even if I do cry.' Kagome laid her head down on her pillow and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*And wake me up  
Love will be there  
When this is over and.*  
  
~Part One~ .:. NEXT DAY .:.  
  
The girl looked down the well with a sigh 'This will be the last trip down the well'. Her backpack carried some memories so that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara could remember her always. For Sango, a pack of hair ties and a bracelet, for Miroku some perfume so it could help him out in finding a girlfriend, for Shippo and Kirara a cute stuffed animal each. 'The problem is that I don't have anything for Inuyasha." Kagome thought, but jumped down the well so that she wouldn't waste any more time.  
  
Inuyasha walked toward the well. His mind repeated, 'I will not cry, I will not jump down and look for Kagome, I will not cry, I will not jump down and look for Kagome, I'll not cry..' Why did he feel like crying, will he, Inuyasha start crying for a human? "No, I need to return with the rest. They must be awake by now ready to search for jewel shards. What I must do is.is forget about her...forget about Kagome," He couldn't believe he would ever say that. He slowly turned around and headed back, but from the corner of his eye he saw something. The half demon boy turned quick to see what it was. 'Is that Kikyo?' A girl rose out of the old well using the power of a miko. Purple light swirled around the girl with raven hair and her face wasn't visible because of the strong light. 'Could it really be Kikyo? Only she is capable of doing that. She is the only one that is strong enough.' The girl touched the ground as the light that had surrounded her disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." The voice that spoke Inuyasha remembered instantly.  
  
"Hello Kagome. I guess you will be making you farewells face to face with the others?" Kagome nodded with a small smile.  
  
*Somewhere far beyond today  
I will find a way to find you  
And somehow through the lonely nights  
I will leave a light in the dark  
Let it lead you to my heart*  
  
~Part Two~ .:. The Last Farewell .:.  
  
I don't know how I kept the tears inside as I gave out the gifts. I don't know how Sango and Miroku kept their tears inside, but they did. Shippo was the only one that started crying uncontrollably.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~ "Why do YOU have to leave Kagome?! Don't you love me anymore?" Shippo cried when Kagome explained that she really was leaving forever.  
  
"Of coarse I do Shippo. It's just that.that.it's family things and well, I don't know how to explain. I am so sorry that I have to leave you." I grabbed Shippo and hugged him.  
  
Then I put him down and turned to Sango. "Kagome, I want you to keep studying and try to be the best student in your new um.what was that thing. where students are.'  
  
"School."  
  
"Yea, be the best student in your new school. And I will miss you. Arigatou (AN.:.I am not sure that that is how you spell it.:.) Kagome-chan for all that you have done for me."  
  
"No problem and where is Miroku?" I asked.  
  
Sango moved a little to the side and there was the missing Miroku sleeping like a little baby. 'I didn't think he would be sleeping.'  
  
"He always sleeps like that," Inuyasha spoke heading toward Miroku and kicking him. He rolled until he hit the wall of the small house, but he was still sleeping, "it takes me like an hour to wake him up."  
  
"Oh really. It only takes me ten minutes to wake him up," Sango replied.  
  
"Really? I dare you to wake him up in ten minutes!"  
  
"Not now!"  
  
"Do it now!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Hai!!!!"  
  
"Iie!"  
  
"Hai!!!"  
  
"Um.Inuyasha?" I spoke up and then there was silence, "I will be leaving now. Well bye everyone. I will miss you lots." I turned around and headed toward the door of the small house ready to leave.  
  
"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha called out and I stopped, "I want to come with you to the well." I cast a glance at him and smiled.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
I looked up and realized that Inuyasha had stopped walking and the well was right there ready for me, but I was not ready for it. I looked up at Inuyasha and he stared at me, into my eyes, and into my soul.  
  
"Well I guess that this is goodbye," Inuyasha said, but then I couldn't keep my tears inside my eyes as he said goodbye. The word echoed in my head, 'Goodbye, this is goodbye for good' I thought. Tears fell from my eyes. One after another and I couldn't stop them. I looked down unable to look up.  
  
"I.I.will.miss you Inuyasha," I told him then I felt his arms wrap around my body.  
  
"Don't cry Kagome, okay?" He told me, his voice soft, but I kept on crying. How can I make my tears stop from flowing when I won't be able to see Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and him ever again?  
  
*There's a love inside us  
Deep down inside  
That goes without saying  
Don't say a word  
But I'll tell you just the same  
That love will find the flame  
And that flame will warm the heart  
That's waiting*  
  
"Kagome, I know you will return so return soon I will be waiting," Inuyasha continued as he let me go and pulled my face so he could see it. He wiped one tear off my face.  
  
*You are mine and I'll wait for you, my love  
You are mine, it may take some time  
Even if it takes a lifetime  
Tell me you'll wait*  
  
"Really?" I asked, doubtfully.  
  
"Yea, for my Kagome."  
  
*And somewhere far beyond today  
I will find a way to find you  
And somehow through the lonely nights  
I will leave a light in the dark*  
  
"Kagome, I have something for you," Inuyasha pulled something from under his shirt, actually two things, "here." He gave me a small doll and it looked like him, my Inuyasha. The other was a locket, it was shaped like a heart and it was golden. Inside was two pictures and one was of Inuyasha and the other was of Inuyasha and I. I gasped, the locket was beautiful so beautiful.  
  
"Arigatou, Inuyasha, but I want you to have the locket so you could remember me and your promise."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise me that you will wait for me," I told him.  
  
"Hai, I promise you that I will wait for you." I handed the locket back to him slowly as I saw it glimmer. It hurt me that I had to leave it, but that was why I wanted to leave it.  
  
"Inuyasha, I owe you my life," I gave him a kiss on the lips and I kept my lips on his until finally I separated from him. 'I finally kissed him.'  
  
"Sayonara Inuyasha," I ran and jumped down the well. 'I am late!'  
  
~Part Three~ .:. Going Home .:.  
  
I got into the car and my mom slammed the door for me. I could see that she was really mad, but as the car started to rumble, and houses flew by, tears came down my face again, 'I will miss you Inuyasha.' I hugged my doll.  
  
*And somewhere alone  
I will be praying you home  
praying me home  
I know somehow our love  
I know somehow our love  
  
Our love will lead me to your arms*  
  
.:. In the Feudal Era .:.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha had stayed where he was as he saw Kagome jump down the well; "I love you" he whispered then he yelled, "hear me! I LOVE YOU, KAGOME!!! I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE!!!" Inuyasha clutched the locket close to his heart.  
  
*And somewhere far beyond today  
I will find a way to find you  
And somehow through the lonely nights  
I will leave a light in the dark  
Let it lead you to my heart*  
  
.:. Modern Time .:.  
  
"*Let it lead you to my heart..*" I thought.  
  
.:. Feudal Era .:.  
  
"*Let it lead you to my heart..*"Inuyasha thought.  
  
*Evil smile appears on face* Mwahahaha!!! They separated forever!!! Just joking ^^ I am planning to make a sequel to this story with a better ending it may be happy or not, but I want people to review and tell me what they think about *this* story and tell me weather I should make a sequel or not. If I get more reviews saying that they want I sequel then the sequel will be called  
  
'A Thousand Miles' if not well.*cries* this is the end of 'A Wish Upon a Shooting Star' and please tell me whether you want the next story to have a happy ending or not and I will see what I can do.  
  
And thank you to all that have reviewed! 


End file.
